


【翻译】兄弟会与信条 （The Brotherhood and the Creed） by Shadow_Chaser

by delphinium (minyandu)



Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben sizes Connor up while Connor sizes Ben up, Ben's past as an Assassin trainee, Elaboration on conversation from Sequence 8 Mission 1, Gen, Mashing three sources together - AC3 - TURN - History, Mentions of AC Rogue - Shay's actions against the Brotherhood, Post-Episode s02e05 Sealed Fate, Pre-Episode s02e06 Houses Divided, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: 故事概要：康纳很好奇，本既然生于刺客世家，为什么没有加入刺客兄弟会。前往约克城（纽约）的旅途中，他得知了自己找上阿基里斯·达文波特前刺客兄弟会所遭遇的变故。本篇把小本杰明·塔尔梅奇的背景故事跟他在《逆转奇兵》的背景故事糅合在一起进行了进一步细化。授权请见文末附注。
Series: 《家书（Letters Home）》 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579159
Kudos: 1





	【翻译】兄弟会与信条 （The Brotherhood and the Creed） by Shadow_Chaser

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Brotherhood and the Creed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806755) by [Shadow_Chaser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Chaser/pseuds/Shadow_Chaser). 



> 英文原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806755

康涅狄格州现在到处充斥着爱国者和亲英派。比起上回前往约克城，本需要在这一趟旅途中格外小心。他仅去过几次约克城，只能期盼亚伯已把成功招揽到一个间谍的消息送进城里了。但安娜几周前送来亚伯拉罕被监禁的消息，这又是另一回事了。自己好友装作双面间谍的鲁莽举动，让本一直想痛揍点什么来发泄。

华盛顿已经迁往福奇谷*设立冬季营地，仅在康涅狄格州留下零星的驻军。即使那样，本也不想冒碰上巡逻队的险。他执行的是秘密人物，甚至是他的将军也不了解他任务的全貌——这样才能让他充分发挥自己作为情报主管的作用。他留给华盛顿的唯一借口是要取回萨基特的文件，但这趟任务也给了本一个机会离开将军身边，冷静自己的头脑。

他知道萨基特的死对他们都是极大的震撼。本在华盛顿身边已久，知道他的将军会在不快中沉浸好一段时间。同时，他离开也是因为难以忍受的耻辱。他没能查出叛徒的身份，还朝他的将军说了重话。 _“要是当初你能让我做自己的工作！”_ 他当时吼了华盛顿。他知道自己要接受某种处罚，既是为对总司令大吼大叫，也是为了华盛顿当时脸上流露出的受伤的神情。

本不想伤害那个自己视作英雄和偶像的男人，但有时他会觉得，对周遭威胁的了解蒙蔽了华盛顿将军的双眼，让他过度自信，觉得自己能躲过暗杀，或是能靠指挥大陆军的能力减少刺杀的威胁。本没有无视萨基特的教诲和他一直鼓励自己使用的能力。他也不是看不到华盛顿对他消息和情报的珍视——尽管将军鲜少开口称赞——而他也明白，将军信任和依赖着他。他明白自己既是将军麾下的有用之才，也是他的密友。这让本感到温暖。他也没有忽略将军时而表现出的那种生硬的喜爱，甚至还甘之如饴，尤其是在他父亲之前被困锡托基还有当下被困康涅狄格州这种时刻。

但有时，他就像一个不知该如何应付顽固父亲的沮丧儿子，一切都太难了；比如说现在。他知道凯莱布会代替自己坚守岗位，照看华盛顿直到他回来。他们发现了泰弗诺尸体，却发现国王的印鉴已经遗失，于是本把凯莱布和他的龙骑兵队从挫败罗伯特·罗杰斯的任务中召了回来。凯莱布正在度他应得的休假。而本也乐于进行这次单人任务，至少当下如此。时间能疗愈他内心那些新的伤痕。

对于这次任务，他给凯莱布和华盛顿将军的解释都很摸棱两可。他不愿透露亚伯和安娜以外情报渠道。康纳和刺客兄弟会的残余是他还在小心摸清的事情。自从在达文波特家园见过康纳，本过去几个月都在波士顿一带观察，以及跟线人打听康纳在那边的行动。之后他去了父亲现在居住的康涅狄格州韦瑟斯菲尔德镇。在加入爱国者行列以前，他都在担任韦瑟斯菲尔德当地中学的教育长，并把父亲安置到了当地，置于自己的前同事帮助关照之下。

本知道父亲是一个坚定的爱国者。但谈起兄弟会时，父亲也提醒他，刺客兄弟会不会在任何冲突中轻易站队。他们自有其目标要实现，有其信条要追随。父亲告诉他，兄弟会为了自身的目的，会不惜利用爱国者乃至英国人。但这对兄弟会的死敌圣殿骑士也是一样的。

这就是为什么他要对这个任务含糊其辞——兄弟会自有其目标，这意味着他转给康纳和阿基里斯的任何信息都有可能流向英国人。本升任情报主管时天真幼稚已经被连根拔除，萨基特的死在他心上留下粗暴烙合过的伤口。现在一切情报都必须经过审查和溯源。亚伯最近那次愚蠢的冒险让本质疑自己好友的理智，但他发誓至少会信任自己童年好友的消息。亚伯从未让他失望，至少至今没有。他盼着凯莱布能想出点聪明法子，在他到约克城跟康纳碰头前把亚伯从狱中救出，可惜好运并没有光临。

他可以请求康纳帮助自己把亚伯从糖山监狱*里救出来。但本只见过这位刺客一面，全身的每一丝本能就在大叫着要他谨慎对待康纳。还有就是皮特卡恩尸体上那封信提到的针对华盛顿的阴谋。尽管这让本感到痛苦，他知道自己必须把将军放到最优先，处理掉这个阴谋，才能想办法营救亚伯。况且约克城是敌方的核心领地，华盛顿已经对这个城市虎视眈眈有一段时间了。

本知道自己只能止步于城市的边缘。英军太熟悉他的样子了。但至少他能给康纳指出正确的方向，干掉威胁到华盛顿生命的人。他没料到这个人偏偏是托马斯·希基。但话又说回来，希基跟李将军关系亲密。他赶着召回凯莱布，也是为了在这人企图落空时盯紧李的动向，偷听任何他可能说漏嘴的信息。

“你很熟悉这些道路。”康纳忽然轻声说道；他吐字清晰，本听不出他有半点口音。

“我以前在这里读书，然后到韦瑟斯菲尔德住了几年，之后才加入了爱国者，”本回答道。康纳的英语没有口音让他感到十分讶异；他原以为土著出身的人都会有点口音。但从阿基里斯那里搜集来的信息显示，康纳的部落是莫霍克国家的一部分，与开拓地常有贸易往来，这能解释为什么康纳的发音标准的英语。不过他说话的方式还是有点别扭，非常正式精准。本估计这是英语并非他母语的一种表现。

“你没有加入兄弟会？”本的眼角余光瞧见戴着白色兜帽的男人正盯着自己，褐色眼睛里闪着好奇的光。

“我的父亲是一名刺客。而且据我所知，他的工作非常出色，”在达文波特家园时，阿基里斯的话让本感到些许骄傲；回到父亲在韦瑟斯菲尔德的家，询问他在兄弟会的工作时也是。他的父亲露出惊讶的神情，但很快就猜到本是刚去过家园，见到了阿基里斯。

这么多年过去，本还是会为父亲的敏锐感到惊讶。他本以为退下牧师的岗位会让父亲变得迟钝，但也许阿基里斯是对的，他的父亲机敏且善于观察，曾是兄弟会最出色的刺客之一。父亲也解释了为什么他和另一户亲爱国者的家庭会在锡托基受到绞刑的威胁。本由此得知他枪法极佳，是兄弟会的其中一名狙击手。父亲提到自己被指控枪击伍德哈尔法官。尽管他坚持否认那些指控，他也没办法直截了当地跟家人说，如果他想要伍德哈尔死，他能在不暴露自己兄弟会背景的前提下轻松杀掉伍德哈尔。

父亲也解释说，在当今这个时代，圣殿骑士才是殖民地各大势力背后真正的主导者。那些从谢伊·科马克的大清洗中活下来的兄弟会成员只能在恐惧中躲藏起来，将他们的秘密和知识传给家人，寄希望于有一日兄弟会能复活。这解释了本的童年和他受到的训练，也解释了他为什么会被送去寄宿学校，并在就读耶鲁时被要求去跟兄弟会的秘密分支接头。他的父亲向他说明了与谢伊·科马克有关的一系列事件以及兄弟会的衰落，还有自己对此的领悟以及在服务兄弟会过程中学到的一切。那是本知道自己会永生难忘的漫长一夜；那一夜弥合了自童年起他和父亲之间的隔阂。

“我受过一些刚加入兄弟会的刺客会受的训练，”本抬头看着枝叶繁茂的树木，说。

康涅狄格州的秋叶在仲秋时节最好看，不像更北的地方，景色最美的季节是初秋。但本也能闻到风雨将至的气味。等到明天，他们头上的叶子就会全部落到地上。他记起自己和哥哥萨穆埃尔到处攀爬锡托基的房子、屋顶以及树木的日子。凯莱布、亚伯，甚至安娜都会加入他们，虽然安娜总是因为穿着裙子抱怨不停。但她至少会爬上酒桶，装作自己和他们一样爬到了屋顶上。通常是亚伯会拉她一把。西拉有时也会加入他们，但他是个安静的人，光在地上看着他们爬高也会满足。当时他没有把攀爬当作自己训练的一部分，而是一项他父亲——一个锡托基少见的家长——允许和鼓励的活动。

当时父亲还训练他使用毛瑟枪，甚至还教他扒窃——尽管父亲让本不要告诉母亲，也鲜少允许他用这个技巧。父亲也指导他主动关注不寻常的情况和各种蛛丝马迹，强调关注这些常人忽略的事情十分重要。他声称这是为了守护上教堂的“信众”，为了了解社区的动向。本后来才明白过来，这些都是最基础的刺客训练。儿时和朋友们玩游戏时，大家一直羡慕他会其他人不会的各种小把戏。现在，他把过去所学的所有技巧用在战场内外，这让本感到不无讽刺。

“但父亲送我去寄宿学校以后，所有训练突然停止了，”他继续说着，注意到康纳也在小心盯着道路。这让本感到了一丝愉悦。他猜刺客的技术和感官都远比自己敏锐，但他并不介意。本已经多次目睹了嫉妒可以让一个男人变得何等的不得体。比起空洞的闲聊和基本的信件往来，嫉妒也会从一个人身上揭露出更有趣的事情。

“发生了什么？”

“当时我不清楚。那是法国与印第安战争快结束的时候，大家刚刚开始感觉到刺客兄弟会大清洗的影响。阿基里斯显然是送信通知兄弟会的人，让他们停止活动，隐藏起来，说兄弟会不复存在了。我父亲后来告诉我说，因为仅剩的殖民地刺客领导者被一一杀害，他们开始狩猎那些地位没那么高的成员。”

“但阿基里斯活下来了？”

本意味深长地看了康纳一眼，看见另一个男人眨了眨眼，皱起眉头。连他的父亲都不知道阿基里斯是怎么挺过大清洗的，只知道他从导师的职位上退了下来，家园之前也一直不接待访客，直至现在。本有过自己的结论。他曾认为阿基里斯和圣殿骑士的首领达成了协议，甚至有可能把其他刺客的名字出卖给圣殿骑士来换取自己平安。但他没有把这些想法说出口。本仍然不确定自己是否能信任兄弟会，把它作为一个新的情报来源。这次任务的结果会帮助他作出决定。

“我一直被劝阻说不要去打探兄弟会的事情。直到上了耶鲁，我收到了父亲的信，让我去找一个小圈子。我原以为是些亲爱国者派，甚至有可能是我参加的那些俱乐部的一份子。但后来我才发现，那是一些挺过了大清洗的刺客。他们邀请我加入，但会议当晚强盗袭击了会议场所，把聚集在那里的三男两女杀掉了。”

“圣殿骑士，”康纳在兜帽后阴沉地低吼，他的眼睛里闪烁着愤怒。

本只是盯着他，“你知道有戴着那个的圣殿骑士吗？”

他用下巴指了指伪装成骑手手套的袖剑。乍看之下，那就跟普通的骑手手套一样，保护手腕和前臂免受擦伤。但本瞟到了金属的反光，知道那双手臂下隐藏着袖剑的刀刃。康纳的一只手下似乎藏了机关，可以把刀刃像蝴蝶刀那样弹出来，但本并不十分确定。

他知道袖剑的样子。在一晚夜谈之后的清晨，父亲给他展示过那古老的遗物。但本谢绝了这份不言自明的礼物。他说自己无意加入父亲的兄弟会，只要与他们保持情报上的联系就满足了。父亲理解他，收回了袖剑。本无法否认这样一个隐藏武器会十分有用，特别对于近战，但他并不想步父亲的后尘。

“不，”康纳摇了摇头，然后微微歪了歪头。他的目光就像捕猎者一样锐利，一瞬间看起来竟像狼一样，“那就是背叛兄弟会的人了？”

“看来是了，”本点点头，“对我来说，这是大清洗尚未结束的信号，狩猎兄弟会的人仍在狩猎它的成员。看来抱着一个垂死的人，意识到自己堪堪逃过死亡，这会让人拥有远大前程呢。”他对康纳露出阴沉的微笑，“我还打算要孩子。那天我明白了，自己要同时生活在两个世界，时刻留意自己身后——”

“阿基里斯本来可以训练你……”康纳的声音忽然变小了，听起来年轻又天真，让本的笑容都变得悲伤起来。萨基特的死洗掉了他身上所有浪漫主义，而康纳听起来就像在那之前的自己。另一个男人的眉头又一次因为沉思而皱了起来。他用土著语嘀咕了几句，听起来忧郁而悲伤。

“我选择活在那个了解自己敌人的世界。”本说。

“我……理解，”康纳不情不愿地回答道，心不在焉地摆弄着外套上的珠串。本意识到，另一个男人除了活在兄弟会的世界，也活在自己土著部落所在的世界里。他想知道康纳是为了什么而战斗，才会如此相信兄弟会的目标。

“但我还会尽己所能做点贡献，”他说着，强迫自己的声音变得明朗，一边走一边试着改变话题。

他希望递出的这根橄榄枝能让康纳明白，自己愿意提供情报和消息交换康纳的帮助。哪怕他不是兄弟会的一员，奔仍旧珍视与兄弟会的联系。他知道自己需要先给出信任来换取回报。如果康纳的任务成功，如果针对华盛顿的阴谋被挫败，那他知道，自己就可以利用康纳作为一个辅助的情报来源，同时减轻亚伯和安娜获取情报的负担。

“这就是为什么我们现在在这里，”他说。他眼角的余光看到康纳眼睛里闪出狼一般的捕猎者的光芒。本已经知道，针对华盛顿的阴谋是真的。现在，轮到他指引刀刃去制止这一个阴谋。

*福奇谷（Valley Forge）：1777-78冬季，华盛顿率领的大陆军驻扎福奇谷。在福奇谷六个月是美国独立战争的转折点。

*糖山（Sugar Hill）：位于如今纽约曼哈顿岛的阿姆斯特丹大道、艾吉康姆大道（Edgecombe Avenue）、西145-155街之间，存有不少维多利亚时代的宅邸。

~完~

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> delphinium (minyandu)Sun 15 Dec 2019 08:36PM EST  
> Good day! May I ask for a permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese? I will publish the Chinese version on AO3. Feel free to turn me down if you are not comfortable with the idea.  
> AC3 still has my heart after all these years, and I finally manage to find a way to enjoy Turn now (and time to start a translation project) :D  
> The whole project may take a slow process of 1.5-2 years to finish, but I will let you know when the translation of a chapter or one-shot is ready to be released.  
> 你好！请问能授权给我把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文吗？中文版我也会发在AO3。不乐意的话可以尽管拒绝我。  
> 我现在还是很喜欢AC3，也终于看得上《逆转奇兵（TURN: Washington's Spies）》（以及有时间做翻译项目）:D  
> 整个项目可能会进展比较缓慢，需要一年半到两年左右才能完成，但每翻译完一章或者一篇可以发布的时候我都会通知你的。
> 
> Shadow_ChaserTue 17 Dec 2019 01:19AM EST  
> Hi! Yes you have my permission to translate the Letters Home series into Chinese. I only ask that you link the works to each other as you go along. If you plan to do one giant translation instead, then please only link to the 1st story (not sure how you'll be posting on AO3).  
> I'm glad that you found a way to enjoy TURN: Washington's Spies. The series is really good and I hoped you've seen all the way to the end (if not, Season 4 is probably one of the tightest and best storylines they created for the series).  
> Thank you again and thanks for reaching out! Enjoy both AC3 and TURN!  
> 嗨！没问题你可以把《家书（Letters Home）》系列翻译成中文。我只要求你把译文和原文相互链接起来，不过如果你打算整个系列整翻整发，那只要链接第一个故事就可以了（我不太确定你在AO3上会怎么发）  
> 我很高兴听到你看得到《逆转奇兵 （TURN: Washington's Spies）》。这个剧真的拍得不错，我希望你从头到尾都能看得开心（不行的话，第四季的故事情节可能是整个系列最紧张和最好的）。
> 
> delphinium (minyandu)Sat 21 Dec 2019 07:45AM EST  
> Thank you very much for the permission! I will link the work to each other. The first translation will come out next week. :)  
> 非常感谢你的授权！我会把原文和译文链接上的。第一篇的翻译下周就能出来. :)


End file.
